Haunted
by nonblonde
Summary: Well this is my first story ever written. So if this is really bad or cliche, im sorry.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

For as long as anyone could remember, the old mansion has been there in the forest. A few people bought it and lived in it. But about a week after they moved in, no one every say them again. The police looked for them, but they never found anything. No bodies, no blood, no sign of a struggle. Nothing. After the 3rd disappearance, people just stayed away. No one has gone farther than just standing outside of the front gate, usually for a dare. Not a single soul has entered that house in over 50 years.

Until now.


	2. New Friends

~ New Friends~

When you first move to Twilight Town, the first thing you'll notice is that it's twilight all the time. Hence the name. It takes some time to get use to it but once you have, it just feels right.

I've lived here all my life. I know all the streets, the shortcuts, all the people who live in Twilight Town, and all the stories about the old mansion. Every time I would go to see the old man who lives above my apartment, I would ask him to tell me everything he knows about that creepy mansion. He told me the basic stories and stuff that everyone knew but never liked to talk about.

But every now and then, he would tell me something that only he knew. Like for example, that one day he says 3 figures dressed in hooded black coats that went all the way to the floor had entered the mansion a few days before the owners disappeared. And how sometimes if you stare at the window on the second floor, you might see the figure of a girl in the window. I know he's telling the truth because I went to the mansion and saw the girl in the window.

One day, I was hanging out at the train station, riding my skateboard when a train arrived and a bunch of people I didn't know got off. _They must be newcomers_, I thought. I didn't pay much attention to them and continue to doing tricks on my skateboard.

"Hey, cool skateboard"

I turn around to see a guy about the same age as me. He had spiky brown hair, fairly tan skin and really blue eyes. He wore black clothes and what caught my attention the most about his profile was the crown attached to a chain around his neck.

"Yeah, you can buy one at the accessory shop down at the Commons."

"Cool, I definitely am going to buy one. Oh yeah, my name is Sora."

"Mine's Roxas. Where are you from Sora?"

"Destiny Islands"

"Well welcome to Twilight Town. How bout I show you around"

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

So we started to walk out of the train station when I noticed a girl standing in front of the incorrect Map of Twilight Town (My friends and I put up a messed up map of the town as a prank). She had red shoulder length hair, a pink dress, and really bright blue eyes. She was staring at the map with a mixture of looking lost and looking like she was trying to memorize the map on her pretty face. Sora had noticed her to.

"Hey, I saw you on the train."

The girl looks at us and gives us a timid smile.

"Yeah, I just came here from Hollow Bastion. Do any of you guys know where I could find something to eat? I'm starving."

"I do. I was just gonna show Sora over here around Twilight Town. I could show you too if you want. And by the way that map isn't right at all."

She gives me a quizzical look "Why do they have a map of Twilight Town that's incorrect in the station?"

"They never found out that its wrong." I chuckle to myself remembering the conductors getting frustrated with all the newcomers that couldn't find their way. They never checked the map.

"Ummm ok. Sure I'd like it if you could show me around. I'm Kairi. What's your name?"

" Roxas."

"Roxas." She turns to look at Sora next. "And your name is Sora right?"

"Yup!" he flashes a really goofy looking smile.

"Well we better get going. Sora! Kairi! Come on, lets go!" _I think I just made some new friends_, I thought.


	3. The Dare

~The Dare~

3 weeks after I meet Sora and Kairi, we're hanging out at the usual spot. The Usual Spot is really just a boiler room underneath of the railroad that no one goes to except for my friends and I. Usually Hayner, Pence and Olette would be with us but today they were out probably picking a fight with Seifer and his gang. Actually, Hayner and Seifer were probably fighting and everyone else would be on the sidelines.

Finally Sora speaks up. "So what do you guys want to do today?"

"I don't know" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Me too." Replies Kairi.

Silence followed.

"Hey Roxas. Tell us about that dirty old mansion in the forest." Asks Sora.

I looked at him and saw a glimmer of curiosity in his blue eyes. I look over at Kairi and she is watching me with the same curious deep blue eyes. I sighed, knowing that both of them wouldn't let me not tell them about the mansion. _Might as well tell them._

"Well, the mansion has always been there. No one remembers when it was built or why. Some people lived in it but after a few days of living in there, they just suddenly disappear. The police have investigated and gone into the mansion but all they found was furniture covered in dust. They never found the bodies. After about the 3rd person to disappear, no one has gone into that old mansion." I say in a bored voice considering I had heard this about a hundred times.

Both Sora and Kairi were looking at me with wide eyes. I couldn't tell if the story had scared them or fascinated them.

"Wow. That's kinda scary!" final says Kairi.

"Well, there's gotta be more to that story then just that! Right Roxas? Isn't there more to the story?" Sora looks at me eagerly, totally into the idea of a haunted mansion.

"Well…" I debated whether or not to tell them the rest of the story that I had heard from the old man "I've never told anyone else this but, someone saw 3 people dressed all in black enter the mansion a day before the people living in it disappeared." _Maybe since I've told them the secrets I know about the mansion, maybe I should tell them about that…..no, I can't tell anyone. Not yet._

"Wow! Wouldn't it be cool if we went inside that mansion and tried to find what makes the people disappear?" Sora was looking at me with an expression of awe, as if there was nothing better in this world than to go to a haunted mansion were people have vanished from and 3 mysterious people probably live there.

Sora turned to look at Kairi, "Don't you think that'd be fun Kairi?"

Kairi's expression told me that she didn't think that would be fun. But after only a few weeks with her, I found out that Kairi hated being left behind. So I know that if I and Sora went to the Mansion, she would come too.

"Well…. If you guys want to go there then I'll come. I'm not scared of it."

Sora beamed at her, obviously glad that he had a girl friend that was brave. He twisted to look at me with pleading eyes.

"Come on Roxas! You aren't scared are you?" he said in a teasing tone. I knew he was just joking around.

"I don't know." I replied cautiously. _Go into the mansion! I've always wanted to go but…._

Sora didn't get mad at my reply. He simply gave me his goofy grin and said "I dare you."

I looked at Sora, and then I looked at Kairi, and then back at Sora. Then after about a minute passed by I finally said "Ok let's go!"


	4. Enter

~Enter~

We stood in front of the gate, looking at the crumbling ruin-like mansion that must have stood there for thousands of years. We looked at it in awe, wondering what kinds of monsters, or ghosts, or evil things lurked in there. We then looked at each other, seeing if anyone was chickening out or having second thoughts. But no one wanted to be left behind.

I cleared my throat. "You guys still wanna go in?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no!_

"Of course! This was my idea so there's no way I'm backing out!"

"I am not going to stand here and watch you guys go in without me!"

_Well, so much for that idea. I guess we really are gonna go in there. _I looked up at the second story window, hoping that I might see the girl in the window. That might have made me want to go in there, maybe to meet her or something. But I didn't see anyone. _Where is she?_

"Roxas! You ok?"Suddenly Sora's voice pulled me away from my gazing at the window. I looked at him and he had concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before it gets dark." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

Sora and I walk up to the gate and pushed it open. The weird thing was, you would think that a gate that hasn't been open in years would have rusted and would be hard to open. Nope, not this gate. It opened smoothly, as if it was just put up and had never been used. We all stared at each other, and then looked at the front door. We took our first step and paused, waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened. We got up to the door, and just as I touched the door knob, something really scary happened.

The moment I touched the door handle, I could hear a voice inside my head say one word:

"Enter"

The voice came and went in a second. I jerked my hand off the door handle and turned to look at Sora and Kairi. They were looking at me with wide eyes and fright splayed across their faces.

I gulped down my fear and somehow managed to speak."So… you still want to go in?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, __PLEASE SAY NO__!_

Sora screwed up his face in what looked like his attempt of a brave face. "I'm going in!"

His words seemed to be the final decision for all of us. Sora didn't want to look scared in front of Kairi and me, Kairi didn't want to be left alone, and I wasn't going to let my new friends go alone. So I opened up the door.


	5. Seperated

~Separated~

I can tell you this much about the foyer, it wasn't very unexciting. It was pretty much empty except for a broken table in the middle of it but that was it. There was a door on each wall; one to the right of the front door, one to the left, and one straight ahead. On the far wall, on either side of the door was stairs leading to the 2nd level. I couldn't see much of it but from what I could see was that there were two doors on opposite sides of the front wall.

We started to look around the foyer, but not yet going through the doors. Like I said before, it was pretty much empty. We gathered around the broken table.

"Well, this is really anti-climatic." Sighs Kairi.

"There's nothing here!" complains Sora.

" I thought we would at least see furniture belonging to the previous owners, but there's nothing." Mumbles Kairi.

I give an exasperated sigh and was about to speak but was interrupted by a blinding white light. I tried to shield my eyes but the light seemed to come from every direction. Then I heard someone say;

"Please leave now"

It wasn't the same voice that we heard in the front yard. This voice seemed younger and belonged to a girl. _Maybe it's the girl in the window's voice! That means someone is in the house with us!_

The light vanished, and I lowered my arm away from my eyes. I saw that Sora had thrown himself toward Kairi and had shielded her by wrapping his arms around her and hiding her face in his chest. When they figured out that there was no danger they looked at each other, then at me. Sora instantly let go of Kairi and Kairi backed a few steps away, both of them blushing. I couldn't help myself but envy Sora. _I wish I had someone who was like the way Kairi was to Sora. I wish that I had someone to protect._ I tried to get rid of those thoughts, and focused on Sora and Kairi.

"You guys ok?"

"Yes." they replied.

"What was that?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Who was that?"

"Why do they want us to leave?"

"Do you think they were the ones that made the other people disappear?"

"Do you think they'll hurt us?"

It was a frenzy of questions that none of us could answer. We were all scared but didn't know what to do. After we had stopped talking we just looked at each other.

Then all of a sudden there was this massive wind blowing around the foyer. It was like a mini-hurricane had erupted in the middle of the house. I couldn't see much in front of me. I was frantically looking for Kairi and Sora. That was all I was focused on, not really caring about my surroundings.

Then my back slammed against a wall. The wind had been pushing me towards the wall opposite the front door. Sora and Kairi had also been pushed towards opposite sides of the hall. Another gust of wind shoved me against the wall again but this time my back landed on something hard. I turned my head and saw that I was right in front of a door. The hard thing that probably bruised my back was the handle. Then there was one final burst of wind, more powerful than the rest, again threw me against the door. But before my back touched the door, the wind blew open the door to reveal a pitch black room.

I landed a few feet from the door. The wind abruptly stopped. For a few seconds, I could see that the other doors in the hall had opened up and both Sora and Kairi were flung into them. Before I could get to my feet, Sora and Kairi's doors slammed shut. I leapt to my feet and ran toward the doorway but before I could make it there, my door also slammed shut. The only light had been coming from the foyer so when the door shut, it sent my room into total darkness.


	6. Sora's Nightmare

~Sora's Nightmare~

Sora opened his eyes and had to blink due to the bright light that he wasn't accustomed to. He slowly raised himself off the ground and took a look around him. He was in a weird room with a brown rock-like floor, machines that he had no idea what they did, pipes with odd smoke coming out of them, and all of the machines and pipes surrounded an indention in the wall in the shape of a heart. Different colors swirled around inside of the heart and there was a few stairs leading up to it. Sora didn't understand what the heart was but none of that mattered. Because Kairi was in the room with him. Kairi was lying on the floor away from the heart. She was very still and didn't look normal.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Kairi didn't respond. She was just lying on the floor. She looked paler than usual. Almost as if she was dead. Sora ran over to her, yelling her name. When he reached her, he bent done he reached his left hand over her body and wrapped it around her waist and with his right hand he supported her head.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" he pleaded to her silent body. Nothing happened.

"She can't hear you. She's dead." Said a voice that Sora recognized immediately.

He laid Kairi down and turned to look at the heart. Standing in front of it, gazing upward, was a silver haired teen. He looked to be 16 years old, just a few years older than Sora. The teen turned to look at Sora. Sora's heart dropped when he looked into the aqua eyes of his best childhood friend from Destiny Islands. The boy that Sora had always looked up to and strived to be just like.

"Riku!" he asked in a broken tone. Riku just smirked at him.

Instantly Sora knew that Riku was the one that killed Kairi. He didn't know what to do. He was furious and broken over the fact that Kairi was dead but he knew that he just couldn't fight his best friend Riku. He wanted to cry and scream at the same time. He wanted to run away and face Riku at the same time. But most of all, he wanted Kairi to be alive. He fell to his hands and knees, and started sobbing.


	7. Kairi's Nightmare

~Kairi's Nightmare~

The first thing Kairi noticed when she finally came around was that her head was pounding. Sharp stabs of pain were sent through her brain as if someone was shoving a railroad spike into the base of her head. The pain was then sent out to the rest of her body which felt her nerves were being frozen with each pulsation of pain.

_When is the pain going to end!_ Kairi thought. She wanted to cry and scream from the pain but the pain was preventing her ability to make a sound.

Then the pain was suddenly gone. She felt the oddest sensation. It felt like someone was pouring something warm into her body right where her heart was. The warmth spread throughout her whole entire body like waves washing away the sand on the beach. Now that she thought about it, it felt like she was lying on sand and she swore that she heard waves lapping up against the shore. When she opened her eyes, she was staring up at a dark sky full of white pinprick stars.

Kairi stood up and brushed the sand off of her skirt and she took a look around but what she saw next was not something she wanted to see.

Sora was standing near the water with a black sword in the middle of his chest. There wasn't any blood coming out of his wound but then the sword disappeared and out came a small white orb that Kairi knew to be Sora's heart.

Sora was dying.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed.

Sora turned his body so that he was facing Kairi. He didn't flash one of his customary grins, but instead he looked at Kairi with such sad eyes and gave her the most heartbreaking smile she had ever seen on him.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I had to do this to save you. I'm sorry that I won't be able to protect you anymore."

Kairi tried to run to Sora, but when she reached the edge of the water she realized that Sora wasn't there. Instead he was farther out in the water, surrounded by a blue white haze that was starting to engulf him. But just before he disappeared completely he yelled out to her one last thing.

"I'll come back to you! I promise!"

Kairi stared at the blue haze above the water in disbelief. Sora was gone. Dead. Not here with her. And she never got the chance to tell him she loved him. Then something inside her snapped, and all her sorrow came rushing back. Her family was dead, her hometown destroyed, all her friends were missing and now the love sacrificed himself to save her. She started to sob into her hands.

She was alone.


	8. Roxas' Nightmare

~Roxas' Nightmare~

When Roxas opened his eyes, all he could see was a blue light. He blinked his eyes, hoping to be able to focus on something tangible to help him figure out where he was, but no matter how many times he blinked all he say was blue. Then he looked down at his feet.

Roxas was standing on a blue stain glassed circle, which was the source of the blue light, and was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He kept turning side to side, trying to find a way off of the stain glass but only say darkness. He then crept to the edge of the circle; lied flat on his stomach, then bent his head over the rim of the circle to see underneath. There was nothing holding the glass up, it was simple just floating over nothing.

_What the heck is going on_, Roxas thought. _Where's Sora and Kairi?_

He got up, and turned around and what was facing him on the other side of the circle scared him so much, he almost lost his balance and fell of the platform.

_NO! I can't be here!_ He thought wildly with fear settling in his stomach.

Facing him, or rather looking down at him, was a giant grey monster. It was similar to the smaller monsters that Roxas had fought before but this one was in a whole different class then those creatures. Roxas wasn't afraid of the monsters, he usually could just run away and they would leave him alone, but now he was trapped here on the glass table with the giant. And whenever Roxas was around a monster, IT came out.

Without warning, the giant extended his arms, grabbed Roxas and threw him high into the air. While Roxas was flipping and twisting in the air, the giant conjured up a ball of energy in its hand that had blackness and white lightning swirling within it. Roxas stared at it in disbelief, the giant was going to throw the ball of energy at him and he had no way of defending himself. The second after the feeling of helplessness turned on inside of him, a different feeling replaced it. The dark sinister power bloomed inside of him, and in his hand the dark blade with a blue gem on the hilt appeared in his hand.

Throw it.

The simple command popped into his brain instantly after the appearance of the blade. Roxas struggled to repress the darkness inside of him back to its dormant state. When he didn't comply with the command, an image materialized in his mind. Yellow eyes stared into him.

Throw the blade into the middle of the sphere or we will die.

The "we" part made Roxas mad—he didn't like being associated with the yellow eyed creature inside of him or taking orders from it— but the whole dying part didn't appeal to him more than being the yellow eyed creature's puppet. So, with all of his strength, Roxas hurled the black blade at the ball of energy and it hit it right in the center.

And then it blew up.

The sonic blasts from the explosion pushed Roxas back up into the air but it also pushed the giant off of the circle and off into the darkness. Ten Roxas fell back onto the platform and right as his shoulder made contact with the glass, it shattered into thousands of pieces. The pieces of glass twinkled and then fell away from him. He was then left alone in the darkness and he could feel the darkness swirling around him, trying to fully engulf him. Roxas struggled and fought to keep himself from sinking into the blackness, but it was futile. His last effort to escape was extending his arm as far as possible in hope to catch onto something.

_Someone please help me_, Roxas mentally screamed.

Then, when Roxas was just about to give into the darkness, he felt someone grab a hold of his hand. When their hands meet, a light burst out and drove back the darkness and seemed to travel inside of Roxas, making him feel warm and strong. Strong enough to fight back against the shadows that surrounded him and the darkness inside of him as well.

Roxas was now just standing on darkness. When he looked up, he say a door in front of him, and without hesitation, he strode forward and opened the door.


End file.
